


Das Leben geht weiter

by Lymsleia



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, places
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Wenn es mir nur nicht reinregnet, dann ist alles nur halb so schlimm", hörte man den ein oder anderen sagen, oder "Na, drei Wände stehen ja noch, da bauen wir einfach noch eine dran."</i> - Leben in Lindblum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Leben geht weiter

Lindblum war immer eine sehr lebhafte Stadt gewesen.

Wenn man morgens sein Haus verließ und auf die Einkaufsstraßen hinausging, sah man an jeder Ecke Menschen und andere Wesen mit Körben und Taschen, manche von ihnen schon schwer bepackt, andere noch damit beschäftigt, die Waren der vielen verschiedenen Stände zu vergleichen. Auf der einen Seite des Marktplatzes pries eine Händlerin lautstark ihre Schweißgurken an, direkt daneben versuchte jemand trotz des Gestanks ein paar Kunden anzulocken, um besonders schöne Edelsteine zu verkaufen ("Gerade neu eingetroffen! Echte Glitzergnomkiesel aus Gizarmalukes Grotte!"), und gegenüber gab es Modelle der lindblumschen Luftschiffe zu erwerben.

Selbst früh am Morgen war im Theaterviertel eine Menge los. Es gab noch nicht so viele Zuschauer wie später am Tag, doch die Schausteller waren zeitig auf den Beinen und bereiteten alles für ihre Darbietungen vor. Da sah man Gaukler in bunten Flickenmänteln, Arbeiter, die für die besseren Theater gleich vor Ort Bühnenbilder herstellten, und wenn man Glück hatte, dann konnte man vielleicht sogar einen Blick auf die großen und berühmten Künstler werfen, die für eine Sondervorstellung in die Stadt gekommen waren.

Zumindest war das der Fall gewesen, bevor Brane von Alexandria sie mithilfe einer Bestia angegriffen und die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.   
Seitdem kamen kaum noch Berühmtheiten in die Stadt, und gerade die Theater meldeten, dass ihnen die Besucher ausblieben.

Dennoch sah man fast noch mehr Leute auf den Straßen als zuvor. Die Lufttaxe stand kaum noch still, auch wenn sie im Augenblick eher Baumaterial als Fahrgäste transportierte, und an fast jedem Haus konnte man jemanden beobachten, der auf dem Dach saß oder an Seilen an der Wand hing, und mit Hämmern, Brettern und Nägel dabei war, die gröbsten Schäden auszubessern.  
"Wenn es mir nur nicht reinregnet, dann ist alles nur halb so schlimm", hörte man den ein oder anderen sagen, oder "Na, drei Wände stehen ja noch, da bauen wir einfach noch eine dran."

Das Einkaufsviertel war beim Angriff besonders schwer getroffen worden, doch die Ladenbesitzer waren ebenso wenig gewillt, sich unterkriegen zu lassen, wie die anderen Bewohner der Stadt, und so hatten viele das wenige an Waren, was sie hatten retten können, auf die Straße gebracht und führten ihr Geschäft einfach dort weiter.  
Lebensmittel, Medizin und Kleidung verkauften sich so schnell wie zuvor die neuesten Importe aus Alexandria (denen die Leute nun ausgesprochen skeptisch gegenüberstanden) oder die Drachenlederartikel aus Burmecia, doch wer sich die Mühe machte, genau hinzusehen, bemerkte bald, dass "verkaufen" kaum das richtige Wort war. Es wurde getauscht, wo es nur ging, und mehr als einmal drückte ein Händler beide Augen zu und sah pfeifend in die andere Richtung, wenn ein Kunde ihn nicht bezahlen und nur einen Teil des geforderten Preises entbehren konnte.

Wer nicht einkaufte, reparierte irgendetwas. Es wurde gehämmert und geschraubt, und wer nicht wusste, wie man mit Werkzeugen umging, der half als Bedienung in einem der noch stehenden Gasthäuser aus und brachte komplette Menüs zu den Arbeitern auch in anderen Teilen der Stadt.  
Das Bild Lindblums mochte sich geändert haben, und es war nicht mehr ganz so farbenfroh, wie man es aus früheren Tagen gewohnt war, aber die Straßen waren noch immer voll von den unterschiedlichsten Wesen, und über all das Hämmern und Klopfen hinweg hörte man die alltäglichsten Gespräche und Unterhaltungen - und manchmal sogar ein Lachen.


End file.
